Eri Asuka
Asuka Eri (えり明日香 Asuka Eri) é o nome curto de Asukamura Masayoshi Eri (明日香村正義えり Asuka-mura Masayoshi Eri) que é uma das cures principais da série Go! Gamers Pretty Cure. Ela é engraçada e excelente em jogar vídeo game. Ela gosta de jogos de luta e de coisas doces, no Episódio 23, ela conheceu o futuro marido de sua prima, que ela chamou de "Uedegar" e isso mostra que ela gosta de dar apelidos, ela também fica zoando Ki por dizer que ele é um ouriço verde. O slogan de Eri é . O seu alter ego é , e sua cor tema é branco. Cure Fight é baseada em vários jogos de luta, como ela é a mais forte do grupo e também tem um design muito parecido com o de Yuri Sakazaki de Art of fighting. Cure Fight é representada por lozangolos. História Aparência Eri tem cabelo tem cabelos castanhos que atinge seus ombros e é preso em uma trança que fica em no seu ombro. Suas franjas são escovadas para o lado direito de seu rosto. Ela também tem olhos verde escuro. Eri geralmente usa uma camisa cinza de manga curta que tem escrito "Gamer" na frente, em cima de uma blusa de manga comprida que tem listras vermelho escuro e pretas. Ela também usa uma saia curta preta com leggings vermelho escuro e tênis preto. No verão, suas roupas são substituídas por uma camisa sem manga com o design de uma melancia na frente e atrás, shorts cinza claro que estão um pouco rasgados e com bolsos na frente e atrás e sandálias que tem salto e são creme em baixo e marrom em cima. Como Cure Fight o cabelo dela crescer mais e se transforma em louro e seus olhos em verde claro. Na testa, ela usa uma longa cinta vermelha. Um top sem mangas, branco gi com uma camisa azul escuro sob o gi e um cinto de artes marciais preto com seu nome (Cure Fight) escrito em ouro no lado esquerdo do cinto. Também vem com leggings azul escuro, aquecedores de perna estilo kogal e sapatos de tênis vermelho escuro. Seus acessórios que consistem em luvas azuis sem dedos, com "Justiça" escrito em kanji, seu GamePact é mantido em um saco branco na cintura e brincos em forma de diamante e um colar preto com um com um pingente em forma de diamante pendurado. Personalidade Eri é uma menina de 14 anos que é muito boa em esportes e em vídeo games, mas não é bom em estudos. Ela treina karatê com seu avô. Eri é muito engraçada e adora jogos de luta e de dar apelidos para as pessoas. Eri é muito leal a sua família e amigos, ela também protege os fracos e ajudar quem precisa. Ela acredita que a luta é uma maneira de se proteger e odeia pessoas que usam a luta para machucar os outros. Relacionamentos *'Yoshida Momoko' - Eri e Momoko são amigas de infância e fazem quase tudo juntas. Mesmo que elas não concordem em algumas coisas, seu relacionamento é estável e pode ser facilmente consertado, mesmo que algumas vezes elas entrem em brigas sérias e seja um pouco mais difícil para elas se acertarem, por Eri não gosta de pensar na situação e sempre querer que ela esteja certa, não querendo pedir desculpas. *'Ayame Hayato' - Ayame e Eri tem um relacionamento bom entre elas. Desde o episódio 07, Eri passou a chamar Ayame de "Miki-rida", e diferente de Mari-da e Ki-rida/Pirra-rida, ela continua a chamar Ayame de Miki-rida. Eri gosta de ficar se exibindo na frente de Ayame, principalmente no curta "Sing a Song" e na música "Quando tudo acabar" Cure Fight Cure Fight é o alter-ego de Eri. Ela controla o poder das flores e do solo e transforma com a frase, "Start, Pretty Cure!]". Seu ataque básico é o White Punch. Diferente de seus companheiros de equipe, ela é mais forte e é boa em socos e chutes. Cure Fight pode realizar um ataque chamado White Punch, embora com o GameStick, ele seja atualizado para White Punch! Final Smash. Com a Rainbow Card, ela pode realizar um ataque grupal chamado Rainbow Renovation e em sua Rainbow Form ela poderá realizar outro ataque grupal chamado "Hope Rainbow" Rainbow Form é a forma atualizada de Cure Fight. Nesta forma, o seu traje habitual é substituído por um vestido branco com uma fita na frente com o a Insígnias do Go! Gamers na parte dianteira, com um colarinho branco e uma saia com umas fitas de prata na parte traseira. Seu cabelo torna-se mais longo e transforma-se em cor de platina com rosa nas pontas, ela usa uma coroa dourada usada no centro de sua cabeça. A peça central de sua tiara é um diamante branco, e asa de anjo douradas ao lado da coroa. Ela também usa brincos de asa de anjo brancos. Ela também usa luvas brancas muito longas e botas brancas até o joelho. Attacks |-|Finishing= - Cure Fight's main attack. Cure Fight pick up her GamePact enter the Konami Code. Her reflect is show on the GamePact screen. While she says Pretty Cure, she was about to punch something, and a huge fist is raised behind her and she ends said the attack's name and her punch nothing which makes the fist being shot on target. - The upgrade of the attack White Punch. Eri put her Rod/Stick Card at her GamePact then her rod appears she press the button and white lights are lit going upward until reach the diamond. She spins the baton between her fingers while announces the weapon name, doing the diamond shines. She spins the baton in the form of a diamond, until a white energy diamond is formed, she announces the attack name and shoot the diamond on target. - The first group attack that Cure Fight use along with Cure Mushroom, Cure Sonica and Cure Thunder in Episode 9. They insert the Rainbow Card on their GamePact, and a Piano Icon open up. Mushroom, Fight, Sonica or Thunder sing the first part of the Incantation and they play the piano key with they respective colorations. As they announces the attack name and an atmosphere of light covers the area, purifying all Muchitsujos present and doing all negative energy be purified. - The second group attack that Cure Fight use along with Cure Mushroom, Cure Sonica and Cure Thunder in Episode 14. To perform this attack they needs be in their Rainbow Form. They take their respective GameSticks, and sing the song character, then they say the first part of incantation as raise their hands up. While they shouts out the attack name, Ki perform her sub attack, Thunder Arrow, Eri perform White Punch! Final Smash and Sonica perform Blue Sonical Waves and Mushroom perform her sub attack, Fire Balls and their powers are combined and recorded directly on target. - The Cure Fight's purification attack (in her Rainbow Form). Cure Fight spins so fast creating a hurricane, as she annucies the attack name and creates a wind ball and shoot several of it on target. Músicas Aqui a lista incompleta das músicas cantadas pelas dubladoras de Eri, Koshimizu Ami no Japão e Luisa Palomanes no brasil. *Justice Power *COURAGE *Quando tudo acabar Duetos *Kibou No Shirushi# (Junto com as dubladoras de Momoko, Ayame e Ki) *Need to win (Junto com as dubladoras de Ki e Ayame) Trivia *O aniversário de Eri é em 21 de julho, então seu signo é Cancer. *Eri tem semelhanças com Minamino Kanade de Suite Pretty Cure♪ **Ambas são amigas de infância das cures que assumem a liderança (Hibiki e Kanade, Momoko e Eri). **Ambas tem colegas de equipe com as cores Rosa, azul e amarelo. **Ambas tem a mesma coloração tema. *Eri é a terceira cure a usar tranças. *Eri é a primeira cure branca com cabelos castanhos. *Cure Fight é a segunda cure depois de Cure Felice a usar tranças em seu alter-ego, *Cure Fight é a sexta depois de Cure Moonlight,Cure Flora,Cure Twinkle,Cure Miracle e Cure Magical e é seguida por Cure Fairy *Eri é a décima quinta a ser boa em esportes. *Cure Fight é a primeira cure branca a ter poderes sobre flores e o solo, *Eri is the first to like of fight games. *Cure Fight é a primeira cure branca a não ser boa em estudos, diferente de Yukishiro Honoka, Mishou Mai and Minamino Kanade. Category:User:CureLove12 Category:User:PessoaFamosa Category:Eri Asuka Category:Characters